Snowman or snowwoman
by Crazyawesomegirl45
Summary: BAD story! It was my first one ever!


**Snowman or Snowwoman**

"Hey Shippo!" called out Kagome. "This is great snow for a snowman! Want to make one!"

"Sure!" He saidRunning over to her.

"Okay well first what kind of snowman do you want to make?" She asked.

"Let's make a whole bunch of them! And then have they been us!"

"Okay who do you want to start with?"

"Hmmm… me 'cause I'm the smallest and I bet the easiest!" He said.

"Alright then."

Kagome and Shippo started to roll up a ball about the size of Shippo. Then made a little tail, and then started working on his hands. Then his little ears. His face. And there you go!

It looks exactly like Shippo only all in white!

"Wow Kagome I think we did a good job!"

"Yeah I think we did!" she said. "Now who do you want to make next?"

"Um… You?" He said more of a question then an answer.

"Oh um…okay." She said.

She really didn't know how to start. I mean how you are supposed to make yourself. Kagome didn't look in the mirror all day like some girls. Well she started making a ball of snow that went up to her knees and then another one up to her neck. She made a small on for her neck and then her head.

"It doesn't really look like you kagome." Said Shippo.

"Yeah it doesn't…maybe I should smooth it out huh?"

So she started to smooth it out until it looked like a person as tall as her.

"Kagome maybe this is hard for you because you don't look at yourself all day?" He said.

And that was exactly why she was having trouble.

"I would help but, I'm not very good at this…"

"It's okay Shippo."

Right then just in time Inuyasha came back from sitting in his tree all day. He was just walking by when he saw the snowman. And came over.

"What's that?" He pointed to the Snowman Kagome.

"Um…me." Said Kagome softly.

"That looks nothing like you." He said.

"Hey I don't know what I look like really!" She said.

"Well you could at least make yourself resemble a woman you know. It looks like… I don't know."

"Hey I have an Idea!" said Shippo, "How about Inuyasha you make a Kagome snowman er… snowwoman. And Kagome make an Inuyasha snowman!"

"Whatever" The both said together.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's start of herself.

"Hey no fair he gets a head start!" Said kagome.

"It's not a race wretch!" Said Inuyasha.

"Fine"

And they were off. Kagome rolled out one ball of snow about 6 inches above her knee because Inuyasha was taller then her. Then another one a bit smaller then the first that went right up to her eyes. Then a small one for the neck, then she had a bit of trouble putting up the head. Maybe she made him too tall. She looked over to Inuyasha with the snowman kagome. Nope right height. The top of the snowman kagome's head was right below his neck.

Aw man how am I going to his head on? She could only think of one thing.

"Hey Inuyasha." She called. He looked over to her.

"What?" He asked a bit annoyed.

"Can you help me put the head on I can't really reach, unless you want to be headless."

"Fine" He took the head and put it on top. "You know if you can't do that then how will you put the ears on?" He said with a smug look.

"I don't know… can you put 'um on for me?"

"Maybe"

"Please, please, please, please!" She begged.

"Well alright then." And then made two little triangles on top of the head. And walked back to snowman Kagome.

He was done with the face and hair. It did look like her which surprised him. Now for the part he was avoiding. Her body. Okay it wasn't that it was the hard part but it was embarrassing. Oh well. He knew he was bright red. He started to make the waist smaller. He tried telling himself it wasn't the real Kagome. But, that still didn't help. Then her hips. And then well, you know, he really didn't want to think that. He didn't want to feel like a pervert. Okay that was over. And then he made the detail in her outfit.

Kagome was almost done. She had made his outfit, totally forgot his feet but who really cared? She just had to make his beads and she was done.

They finished at the same time. Even though Inuyasha had a head start he went kind of slow on the face of kagome because he didn't want to make her body.

"Well I'm done" Said Kagome. And Inuyasha walked over.

It was like looking in a mirror. Though it was a bit taller then him.

"Wow it looks exactly like me!" He said.

"Yeah well I like the original better." She said

They started to walk back to the hut. Inuyasha holding onto Kagome's hand. With a little blush on their faces. Completely forgetting Shippo who feel asleep next to snowman Shippo.

The End

Okay it was my first story. And I think I rushed the ending a bit. But I'm starting a new story that will be long. And have chapters. I have the first chapter all thought out! And it's called Christmas with Inuyasha. See yeah!


End file.
